


O Problema dos Fios Vermelhos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Portuguese, Tsunderes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando se percebe que você está apaixonado por alguém as reações mais comuns são euforia, medo, excitação e expectativa. A reação de Watanuki foi ficar irritado. Muito irritado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Problema dos Fios Vermelhos

Quando se percebe que você está apaixonado por alguém as reações mais comuns são euforia, medo, excitação e expectativa. A reação de Watanuki foi ficar irritado. Muito irritado.

.

.

.

Nos últimos anos Doumeki considerava os dias em que Watanuki estava particularmente irritado com ele como sendo dias bons porque quando estava reclamando balançando os braços por causa de alguma coisa que ele havia feito ou dito Watanuki parecia bem mais vivo do que quando ficava parado olhando tristemente para o horizonte (uma situação que acontecia com bem mais frequência do que Doumeki queria que acontecesse nos últimos anos) . E também porque na sua opinião Watanuki parecia meio adorável quando ficava desse jeito mesmo que um pouco barulhento demais.

Mas aquele dia era diferente, era óbvio que Watanuki estava pirando com relação a alguma coisa e não queria falar com ele, a sua chegada a loja havia sido normal, Watanuki tinha vindo começar a falar sobre a comida que Doumeki tinha parado quando ele do nada parou ao vê-lo, quando Doumeki perguntou o porque disso Watanuki desconversou e disse que tinha mais o que fazer com sua vida do que responder perguntas estúpidas e foi para dentro da loja.

Doumeki se sentou na varanda e serviu para si e para Mokona uma garrafa de saquê que tinha trago alguns dias antes para a loja, e podia ver Watanuki observando de outros cômodos da loja e indo embora no momento em que Doumeki olhava para ele diretamente, e quando o via através da sua visão periférica reparava que o rosto dele fazia um monte de expressões que iam desde angustia a pura raiva mesmo que não estivesse conversando com ninguém, vendo televisão ou estivesse fazendo nada além de olhá-lo por várias janelas diferentes com um milhão de pensamentos passando por sua cabeça.

Depois de um tempo Mokona foi para dentro jogar videogames com Maru e Moro, mais tarde Watanuki trouxe mais uma garrafa do depósito, se sentou na frente dele e bebeu um encheu um copo atrás do outro terminando a garrafa e toda vez que achava que Doumeki não estava prestando atenção o encarando com raiva (Doumeki queria ter uma filmadora e uma maquina do tempo para poder gravar aquilo e mostrar para o seu estado atual para o Watanuki do passado que vivia reclamando que sua chefe bebia demais, supunha também que seria hilária a reação que o Watanuki do passado teria se visse que o Watanuki do presente gostava de usar os kimonos de Yuuko).

"Qual é o problema ?" Doumeki perguntou finalmente.

"Não tem problema, problema nenhum" Watanuki disse defensivamente.

"Eu não acredito em você"

"Eu não ligo pro que você acredita ou deixa de acreditar"

"Fala logo de uma vez Watanuki"

"Tá, tem um problema sim, mas você não quer saber do que se trata"

"Sim eu quero, se eu não quisesse eu não teria perguntado"

"Tudo bem então : o problema é que a Yuuko sabia, ela devia já saber o tempo todo, eu ainda sinto falta dela, mas nossa até do túmulo a mulher consegue me enlouquecer !"

"Isso é óbvio, mas do que você está falando exatamente nessa situação ?"

"Desde que eu herdei a loja os meus poderes tem aumentado e aquele negócio que quando duas pessoas estão destinadas a ficarem juntas tem um fio vermelho ligando os seus dedos mindinhos não é só um mito porque eu posso vê-los agora"

"Deve ser útil para determinar o destino que os outros devem tomar"

"Sim, na verdade me ajudou com o caso de uma cliente que apareceu na loja essa manhã"

"Então qual é o problema ?"

"O problema é você, e a droga do fio que está no seu dedo estragando a minha paz de espírito.O problema é que se eu posso ver a Yuuko com certeza podia ver também e é por isso que ela ficava dizendo aquelas coisas que ela dizia. O problema é que eu posso ver que o fio no seu dedo está conectado ao meu"

"Oh. Okay"

"Você não está surpreso ?"

"Particularmente não"

"Ótimo, você sabia também ? Quem mais a Himawari ? A Maru e a Moro ? O Mokona ? Por um acaso a habilidade de ver fios vermelhos estava em liquidação antes de eu me mudar pra cidade ?"

"Não, provavelmente a Yuuko era a única que podia vê-los realmente"

"Então como todo mundo sabia antes de mim ?"

"Duvido que soubessem dos fios, apenas eu que sou meio óbvio, então as pessoas normais percebem e você não porque você é muito lento"

"Eu não sou um idiota !"

"Eu disse lento. Mas sim, você é os dois"

"Eu não sou !"

"Sério ? Poderia ter me enganado"

"Cala a boca"

"Tudo bem, mas você sabe que não importa, não sabe ?"

"Como assim ?"

"Eu não acredito que exista só um futuro possível, que se um plano grande plano cósmico do universo quer que você vá por um caminho você não tem que ir se não quiser, as suas escolhas são importantes, o que você quer ou não é mais significativos do que um fio espiritual amarrado no seu dedo"

"Esse é o problema, eu acho que talvez, possivelmente, eu queira" Watanuki disse tentando ao máximo não ficar vermelho e falhando miseravelmente.

"O que ?"

"Seria justo dizer que já há algum tempo os meus sentimentos por você não tem sido exclusivamente platônicos, eu achei que fosse algum tipo de insanidade temporária ou que talvez a Yuuko tivesse colocado uma maldição em mim antes de morrer ou algo assim" Watanuki disse tentando parecer o mais frio e distante possível.

"Você está apaixonado por mim ?"

Watanuki revirou os olhos, comprimiu os lábios e cruzou os braços o que na opinião de Doumeki fazia com que ele parecesse uma criança fazendo birra.

"Eu não gosto dessa palavra, mas é, sim, isso com certeza vai pra minha lista de defeitos, provavelmente na primeira posição"

"Você tem defeitos piores"

"Talvez sim, mas não tão incômodos"

"Eu te amo"

"PORQUE VOCÊ DISSE ISSO ?"

"Porque é verdade. E eu achei o momento apropriado pra te contar isso"

"Você achou errado !"

Doumeki revirou os olhos, ele não esperava que Watanuki agisse diferente, quando se tratava dele o outro rapaz era difícil em todos os outros aspectos, não havia motivo para crer que essa situação seria a exceção, mais ainda assim era um tanto frustrante.

"Você é uma pessoa bem difícil de amar as vezes"

"Então porque você faz isso ?"

"Eu não sei. Eu devo ter um péssimo gosto em homens"

"Eu também" Watanuki disse e por um segundo Doumeki teve certeza que ele estava sorrindo.


End file.
